


Divorce

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tf_speedwriting, Emotional Trauma, Gen, Grief, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes an old life has to be shoved away to make room for the new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Nov. 5, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000trw0w/)

Title: Divorce  
Universe: G1, Avalon AU  
Rating: PG  
Character: Sunstreaker  
Prompt: #2 Fire  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Sometimes an old life has to be shoved away to make room for the new.  
Disclaimer: Transformers isn’t mine and neither are its characters. I’m just playing with my toys.  
Notes: written for the Nov. 5, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting

He stared at the paintings for a long time. He didn’t know how long; he didn’t bother counting because it didn’t matter. They represented something beyond him now. Something that didn’t exist anymore, not since their carrier’s shuttle had been shot down over the Rust Sea.

The part of him that made works like this--paintings that others said were glorious and beautiful--was dead now. It was buried at the bottom of the sea with Steelspark and nothing was going to bring it back.

Mechanically, he began stacking the paintings. Every work he had ever made and not sold went into the pile, and there were many of them. The portrait of his brother and carrier crowned the stack, and for a moment he considered saving it.

Before he could give in to his moment of doubt, he picked up a bottle of paint solvent and splashed it over the pile. His brother’s smile blurred and ran, but his carrier’s optics still stared at him warmly. With a snarl of rage, he pulled his pistol from subspace and fired on the pile.

The solvent caught fire almost immediately, spreading over the carefully painted canvasses and obliterating the images they contained.

Sunstreaker turned away before he could see his creator’s face crumple and burn.  



End file.
